Magica De Spell (2017)
Magica De Spell is a major antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales series. Magica is a recurring antagonist from the original series. Background Magica De Spell is a major villain from the Scrooge McDuck comics, created by Carl Barks. An evil sorceress, Magica first appeared in Barks' 1961 comic The Midas Touch on December of 1961. Her goal to obtain Scrooge's Number One Dime, in order to be able to make an amulet that will give her the Midas Touch. Physical Appearence She first appeared in the form of a black shadow with red glowing eyes in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", but made her first speaking appearance in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!". In The Shadow War! after she got Scrooge's Number One Dime, she gained her physical appearance: a tall green-feathered slender duck with yellow eyes and short black hair. She is also web-footed. Her clothing attire is a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape. When her staff is broken and she loses her magical powers, her freathers turn from green to white. Personality Magica is cruel, persistant, ambitious and flamboyant witch, who aims to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime to become more powerful, and uses her niece Lena to retreive it for her. She is also vain and narcissistic, believing that being a powerful sorceress entitles her to do whatever she wants and does not care for the harm she inflicts on others such as using Lena or endangering Scrooge's family. History Fifteen years before the start of the series, Magica De Spell was Scrooge McDucks “bitterest” rival. During a battle between them atop Mount Vesuvius, Magica attempted to harness the power of the Lunar eclipse to trap Scrooge within his number one dime, however Scrooge was able to turn the tables on her and imprisoned Magica in the dime instead. Before she was sealed in the dime, Magica was able to create a living being from her shadow, to act as her spy. The shadow took on the form of a young girl named Lena, who took the source of Magica’s power, an amulet she held within the head of her staff and began her mission to free her creator. In "The Shadow War!", Magica plays as the season 1 finale antagonist, and begins to maintain full control of Lena. Using her body to her advantage, she manipulates Scrooge McDuck into opening the gates to McDuck Manor, now rundown by the desertion of Scrooge's family and friends/close associates. Inside, she plans to steal the Number One Dime. However, most of Magica's attempts to get Scrooge to drink a knockout potion end in failure with Scrooge accidentally or purposely spilling the drinks. Eventually Magica comes to the conclusion that Scrooge was not pretending to be pathetic, angering her after realizing she was pitying him the entire time. Magica then attempts to snap Scrooge out of his slump, telling him that he doesn't need his family as a distraction with him being the famous Scrooge McDuck. This encourages Scrooge to go under the belief that he can "start from scratch" with his fortune, thinking he won't need anyone to help him this time. Magica then attempts to retrieve Scrooge's number one dime, telling Scrooge he wouldn't even need his most prized possession. However, Scrooge disagrees after believing it was pure nonsense to throw away his dime, and questioning as to why a little girl would have so much interest in it. Having been provoked, Scrooge and Lena fight while never noticing the moon blocking out the sun. When it does, the eclipse begins and Magica has been able to retrieve the dime from their small scuffle. With the dime in her possession, Magica's physical form is released from the dime with her shadow releasing Lena's body from her control. Scrooge becomes infuriated at the sight of Magica's return, and requests that she leaves the mansion now that she got her powers back from the eclipse. Instead however, Magica traps both Scrooge and Lena by using her magical crystal ball attached to a staff, and continues to harness her powers from the eclipse. Before Scrooge and Lena could have the chance to fight back, Magica reverts Lena back to her original form as a shadow and traps her within Magica's own shadow, while Scrooge is sucked into his own number one dime remaining trapped as Magica was for the past fifteen years. Magica then breaks out of the mansion and casts a spell upon all the citizens of Duckburg, with their shadows beginning to come alive and thus creating for herself an army of shadow puppets. She then floats across Duckburg while gathering all of the shadow puppets, and soon after uses them as a weapon to break into Scrooge's money bin and position herself inside for her growing shadow vortex. She then begins to sulk in her victory to Scrooge, who was still trapped in his own dime, by reading aloud a revenge monologue which Scrooge was unimpressed to, angering Magica and swearing to him that she would destroy everything he ever loved starting with the town of Duckburg itself. Magica then begins to notice a team of offense coming to attack her, with Donald and Beakley sneaking in on the water with Donald's boat, Launchpad distracting Magica using the Sunchaser in the air, Manny, Gyro and Bulb running on the bridge towards the bin, and Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby diving into an underwater entrance of the bin. During which time, Magica uses her shadow powers to slow them down, with Gyro being caught by her in the process. She asked Scrooge whether or not he was a close friend or work acquaintance, to which Scrooge replied work acquaintance, and threw him back down into the water. Soon after, Magica learns of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby managing to sneak into money bin. She steps off the mountain of coins she made for herself to prepare to battle them, knowing they came to save Scrooge from the dime he was trapped inside of. Huey attempts to distract Magica by asking her numerous questions about her abilities and history with Scrooge, but merely replied that it was just magic. Magica then blasts a mirror close by, with Louie then distracting her by saying if you break the mirror, you would be under a terrible curse. This gives Webby the opportunity to flank Magica, causing her to drop the dime Scrooge was trapped in and further scuffle with Webby in the process. In the midst of the fight, Webby expresses her anger with Magica having taken her best friend Lena away from her, but Magica is still able to retrieve the dime back and shoves Webby away from her by force. Magica then taunts Webby by stating that Lena couldn't have been her friend because she was never real to begin with, but Webby didn't believe her. Just as Magica was about to finish off Webby and Dewey, they are screened by a shield from Webby's friendship bracelet, only to realize it was Lena in her shadow form who began to fight off Magica. Lena demands Magica that she stays away from her best friend, but Magica argues back in return by stating she was even worse then Webby, she was never her family or even anything, and soon after dissipates her into nothing. This infuriates Webby, and continues fighting Magica off with the dime slipping away from her hands again in the midst of the brawl. Dewey is able to retrieve the dime, but Magica fires another blast at him which ends up hitting the dime instead, resulting in Scrooge's freedom from his imprisonment within the dime. Scrooge and Magica then get into a minor duel using her staff and his cane, with Scrooge getting the upper hand and swiping Magica's staff high into the air. Donald enters the money bin and attempts to retrieve the staff, but falls down into the pit of the bin with the magical ball on the staff hitting Donald's head and breaking it. This causes Magica's eclipse powers to break out of her, and soon after brings the destruction of the shadow vortex into play with the sky returning to its current time of night. With all of her powers gone, Magica curses Scrooge McDuck and claims that this wouldn't be the last he hears of her. She then uses her poof bombs to escape, but is still easily seen fleeing the destroyed money by everyone else nevertheless. Powers *'Master Sorceress': Magica De Spell is an extremely powerful sorceress who is well versed in many forms of magic. She carries a staff with a Sumerian medal as its head piece, which amplifies her powers further. **'Magic': As a sorceress she is well versed in many forms of magic from Sumerian to Demogorgon and as a result of has an extensive knowledge of magic, and with the additional usage of the Sumerian Talisman, she has more abilities than your average magic user. ***'Levitation': One of the few powers she was seen using before obtaining the Talisman back from Lena, she is capable of hovering in the air, although she has yet to demonstrate sustained flight. ***'Telekinesis': Like Lena, Magica is able to lift heavy objects as seen in the episode, "The Shadow War!" she uses it to make her staff levitate towards her. Former Powers With Sumerian Talisman *'Sumerian Talisman Empowerment': With the aid of the Sumerian Talisman Magica's powers were amplified allowing her to manipulate shadows and harness purple energy. However as a result of the Talisman falling into Violet's possession, Magica's magic is now limited. **'Umbrakinesis': As shown in the The Shadow War! Magica is able to manipulate shadows when she is at her full power, and when de-powered the shadow puppets return to their rightful owners. **'Energy Manipulation': At her full power Magica is able to manipulate purple energy, projecting it in small blasts or as powerful explosions. **'Flight': At her full power Magica could maintain sustained flight able to fly around Scrooge's money bin avoiding incoming attacks from both Lena and Webby. As a Shadow *'Shadow Physiology': After getting locked in the Number One Dime, she cast a spell that turned her own shadow into a living person, Lena. She can communicate with Lena by appearing in her shadow, but disappears when Lena is in the dark. She cannot physically touch anything, but she can hear and see what is happening around her. **'Intangibility': In her shadow form due to not possessing is physical body she is not bound by physical laws meaning she can phase through walls. **'Possession': In her shadow form Magica is able to take control of victims bodies like she did to Lena. As expected this ability is limited to her shadow form. **'Voice Mimicry': When possessing a persons body Magica is able to perfectly imitate their voice, as well as being able to switch back to her own voice. Equipment *'Sumerian Talisman/Amulet/Staff': Magica De Spell although a powerful sorceress, she somewhat relies on the Talisman to carry out her most powerful spells, without it she is only cable of basic magic. Appearances Season 1 * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! (Shadow, no lines) * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! (Shadow, first speaking appearance) * 14. Jaw$! (Shadow) * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! (Shadow) * 23. The Shadow War! (Dime, Duck) Season 2 * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! (Mentioned on Gizmoduck's scanners) * 12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (Mentioned by Louie suspecting illusions) *14. Friendship hates Magic! (Mentioned by Lena, as well as a shadow fitting her description) Videos Trivia *The newest incarnation of Magica speaks with a British accent instead of a Russian accent. **Though, she is written as Italian *Thanks to Lena wearing the medallion, Magica was able to assume a visible form, manifesting through warping Lena's own shadow. Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Villains Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters